Sweet Pea, Striped Canartion, and Daisy
by Lucianna Kirkland
Summary: Selamat datang di toko bungaku, Aku Lucianna Snowfield, bunga-bunga di tokoku dapat mengatasi permasalahanmu. Tapi, bunga-bunga milikku mahal, siapkah kau menebusnya dengan harga tinggi?


**Ciao! Lucianna disini~ Tampil dengan fic debut perdana di fandom kesayangan Lucia, Hetalia! Iya, yang ini benar-benar fic debut, yang 'Losting My Memory' itu bukan punya Luci, punya kakak yang jahilnya mem-publish fic punya dia di akun Luci! (-death glare to nee-san-) Ampuni Nee-san Luci, juga Luci yang teledor! Bener-bener deh, Nee-san itu juga mengubah profile Luci, dengan mencantumkan itu cerita di status dan profile Luci! Nee-sannn, sini! Luci bacok kau! (-dilempar telor-)**

**Lupakan saja galauan tidak penting dari Luci diatas sana, dan segera saja membaca fic ini, setelah itu~ Berikan sedikit jejak review untuk Luci! XD**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Summary:** Selamat datang di toko bungaku, Aku Lucianna Snowfield, bunga-bunga di tokoku dapat mengatasi permasalahanmu. Tapi, bunga-bunga milikku mahal, siapkah kau menebusnya dengan harga tinggi?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Pea, Striped Canartion, and Daisy.<strong>

(_...You Know? Care is More Difficult than Searching..._)

Original Story created by Lucianna Kirkland

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya (Hetalia), Mizuho Rino (Chocolate Magic), Christy (Flower Rhapsody)

Romance, Drama

.

.

**...Sweet Pea, Striped Canartion, and Daisy...**

Namaku Arthur Kirkland, dan saat ini aku sedang dalam masa remajaku yang paling bahagia! Kenapa? Karena kemarin, pernyataan cintaku di terima oleh salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolahku ini, di World Gakuen ini! Dia adalah sektetaris OSIS dari sekolah elit ini, yang juga patnerku di OSIS, yang tak lain adalah Raden Ayu Seruni Anggraini! Sungguh, beruntung sekali diriku, karena aku tahu, Seruni adalah siswi yang paling digemari seluruh siswa di World Gakuen ini karena kecantikan, kebaikan, dan keramahan gadis berparas asia ini! Ahhh, beruntungnya aku!

Sata ini aku sedang merebahkan diriku di kasur empuk yang bertempat di kamar asramaku. Memeluk erat bantal sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang kutahu tentang Seruni... Mengingat memori-memori itu membuatku tersenyum! Kalau ada Kiku disini, sudah kujamin dia akan berteriak-teriak sambil memfoto diriku yang sedang tersenyum, menurutnya itu adalah hal langka. Dan iya, aku memang jarang tersenyum, apakah itu menganggu?

Kemarin, aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Dan jawaban darinya sangat tidak kuduga! Ternyata dia menerimaku! Sekarang statusku sebagai teman masa kecil Seruni, telah berubah menjadi, 'kekasih' Seruni! Yah, aku sudah lama memendam perasaanku pada Seruni yang juga teman masa kecil Seruni... Namun sayang, saat aku berumur 15 tahun, aku pindah ke Inggris karena mendapatkan beasiswa dari World Gakuen, dan aku merasa sepi tanpa Seruni disampingku, dan sejak itu pula aku menyadari aku menyukai Seruni!

Dan kejutan selalu menghampiriku! Setelah dua bulan aku bersekolah di World Gakuen dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan tidak adanya Seruni disampingku, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi! Saat itu kami bertabrakan di koridor, saat aku sedang terburu-buru menuju ruang OSIS, saat di aku akan berbelok di koridor, kami berdua bertabrakan. Dan saat aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa itu, dan kalian dapat membayangkan betapa kagetnya aku mendapati Seruni di depanku! Oh, tuhan memang menyayangiku!

Esoknya aku tahu, Seruni juga mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sini. Dan saat Seruni memasuki kelasku, kusadari para siswa yang masih single memandangi Seruni dengan tatapan seolah jatuh cinta dengan pandangan pertama. Dan aku benci itu... Aku menatap ke arah wali kelasku, Miss Elizaveta Hedervary, yang juga merupakan lulusan dari World Gakuen ini juga, berasal dari Hungary dan salah satu pembimbing eskul yang tidak jelas bagiku. Guru wanita berambut coklat tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Seruni duduk, menyuruh Seruni duduk disampingku, karena di kelasku, hanya tersisa satu, yaitu disampingku.

Aku bersumpah akan berterimakasih pada Miss Elizaveta, karena aku yakin... Aku melihat kedipan mata dari miss Elizaveta padaku, itu berarti dia menyadari perasaanku yang menyukai Seruni kan? Mungkin aku bisa berterimakasih pada Miss Elizaveta dengan cara aku akan menyetujui proposal-proposalnya tentang membuat acara untuk klub yang dibimbingnya yang tidak jelas itu, yah tak apalah, itu juga sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena dia menempatkan Seruni di sampingku.

Kenangan lama kembali berputar di otak jeniusku, aku memper-erat pelukanku pada bantal putih yang menjadi korban kebahagianku... Ya, itu saat aku sedih, sangat sedih saat mendengar Seruni-_ku _berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda dari Belanda, bernama Willem. Aku sangat terkejut sekaligus _shock_, namun saat aku melihat Seruni tersenyum manis pada Willem membuatku luluh, dia tampak sangat bahagia... Dan aku langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk melabrak pemuda Belanda yang sudah berani-beraninya merebut Seruni dari sisiku...

Aku mencoba menjauh dari Seruni, mencoba mengubur perasaanku pada Seruni. Aku mengubah tempat dudukku menjadi di samping Sheryl, gadis asal Seychelles yang berkulit coklat lembut dan membuatku teringat Seruni yang juga berkulit coklat lembut. Aku mengubah tempat dudukku bukan semata kemauanku saja, itu juga saat aku melihat Willem dan Seruni berbincang di bangkuku dan Seruni. Saat menyadari kedatanganku, Willem segera berdiri dan mengangkat tasnya dari kursiku. Namun aku menggeleng, "Silahkan saja kalau kau mau duduk disana, Willem, aku sudah berencana duduk dengan Sheryl kok, kau boleh duduk dengan Seruni, diakan pacarmu!" ujarnya sedikit bernada tinggi, aku langsung merasakan hatiku tertohok karena perkataanku sendiri...

Willem tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku, namun dia langsung tersenyum, "Terimakasih Arthur," ujarnya sambil meletakkan tasnya dan kembali berbincang dengan Seruni. Dan aku berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di pojok depan, tempat Sheryl dan aku duduk, untuk sekarang. Aku meletakkan tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas, pemandangan dalam kelas itu, membuat hatiku terasa sesak... Dan aku berjalan keluar, untung saja kelasku ada d lantai teratas, dan sekolah ini dilengkapi dengan lift untuk para siswa yang kelasnya berada di lantai atas, seperti kelasku yang ada di lantai 7 sekolah ini...

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan terlewatkan... Setelah tiga bulan aku mencoba melupakan Seruni, dan aku mulai melupakan perasaanku pada Seruni, namun saat hal itu hampir terjadi, aku mendengar suatu hal yang membuat perasaan itu bangkit lagi... Aku mendengar Seruni putus dengan Willem! Oh, apakah ini ujian untukku? Setelah aku bisa melupakan Seruni walau hanya sedikit, lalu kau membuatnya putus dengan Willem? Kenapa tuhan kejam sekali padaku?

Seruni memintaku agar duduk di sampingnya lagi, dan aku menuruti permintaannya... Dan sehari setelah aku mendengar kabar itu, dan malam harinya, Seruni datang ke kamarku, dan menangis di pelukanku. Aku sedih melihatnya, namun aku merasakan bahagia karena Seruni bisa kembali menjadi milikku lagi... Hahaha, aku tertawa dalam hatiku saat aku merasakan rasa senang yang ada di sudut hatiku karena Seruni menangis setelah dia dan Willem putus.

Beberapa bulan berikutnya aku segera menyadari, perasaanku akan Seruni bangkit. Setelah aku memantapkan hatiku, dan kemarin aku sudah menyatakan perasaan yang disambut oleh Seruni! Aku memeluk erat bantalku dan tersenyum bagikan orang gila, namun aku sangat senang! Dan aku tertidur sambil tersenyum.

.

Dua bulan terlewati dengan aku sebagai pacar Seruni, dan aku terbangun seperti biasa dan pagi hari tiba, aku berlari kencang menuju kelasku, aku ingin duduk di samping Seruni, tempat yang sudah lama di duduki Willem ini membuatku tak sabar untuk mendudukinya segera. Namun begitu aku tiba, aku masih melihat Seruni tertawa dengan Willem... Aneh, kenapa aku tidak merasakan hatiku sakit karena melihat pemandangan itu ya? Ah, sudahlah, dan aku berjalan santai menuju mereka berdua, "Pagi Willem, Seruni," sapaku sambil meletakkan tasku.

"Pagi Arthur!" sapa keduanya kompak, dan aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua tidak lagi ada rasa sakit... "Ah, aku mau ke ruang OSIS, aku duluan, Willem, Seruni..." ujarku sambil berjalan keluar. Dan hari-hariku berjalan normal, sama seperti aku berusaha melupakan Seruni dulu... Aneh, dulu saat aku kehilangan Seruni, terasa sangat kosong... Namun kenapa saat Seruni ada di sampingku, kenapa aku merasa tidak terasa apa-apa?

Aku segera mengenyahkan pikiran anehku itu, lalu aku kembali berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah taman kota. Ini hari minggu, dan memang, saat aku bebas dari tugas OSIS-ku yang penat itu, aku biasa berjalan-jalan untuk melepaskan penatku... Karena melamun, aku baru menyadari, aku tidak berada di taman kota... Melainkan berada di sebuah hutan! Oh, ada apa denganku sampai tersesat? Dan, disudut mataku, aku melihat sebuah toko bunga? Ya sudahlah, aku harus menghampiri toko itu, siapa tahu pemilik toko itu bisa mengantarkan aku kembali ke kota.

Aku memasuki toko yang megah bagaikan kastil yang itu. Dan aku melihat berbagai tanaman yang ada di toko itu, banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang indah... Aku terpesona pada bunga-bunga itu. Tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan aku segera menoleh pada asal suara. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat kepirangan dan mata hijau emerald yang begitu mirip dengan mataku...

"Aku Lucianna Snowfield, florist toko ini, dan selamat datang di tokoku, Fleur Noir, toko bunga yang bisa memecahkan permasalahanmu," ujar gadis pirang yang memiliki nama Lucianna Snowfield itu, senyuman manis merekah dari bibir merah terukir di wajah putih pucat gadis itu. "Nah, masuklah dan katakan permasalahanmu, Arthur Kirkland," ajaknya padaku, hei! Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Namun entah kenapa kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam sana, kastil megah yang dia claim sebagai toko...

Dia menyodorkan sebuah piring, yang begitu terbuka ada beberapa kantung kecil. "Ambil tiga buah kantung kecil itu Arthur, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang menjadi solusi masalahmu..." perintahnya. Aku menurutinya saja, kuambil tiga buah kantung itu secara acak dan setelah itu gadis itu tersenyum, "Tanam bibit itu di sebuah pot kecil, satu kantung satu pot, dan kau jejerkan sesuai dengan yang kau mau... Dan kau akan tahu jawaban dari permasalahanmu, namun... kau harus kehilangan hal terpenting dalam hidupmu..." ujarnya.  
><em>" <em>**–**_Arthur, you know? I think, care is more difficult than search..."_ ujarnya lagi sebelum aku mencium wangi manis dan sesaat kemudian, aku kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan...

.

Mataku terasa berat... Seperti lama tidak terbuka, dan perlahan-lahan terlihat bayangan orang... Dan setelah aku tahu siapa itu, aku merasakan pelukan erat pada tubuhku... Serunilah yang melakukan itu. "Arthur! Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar!" ujarnya sambil menangis. "Se-sesak Seruni..." ujarku sambil merintih dan Seruni melepaskanku, "Aku kenapa Ser?" tanyaku pada Seruni. "Kau pingsan di tengah hutan! Dan ditemukan Alfred, dan kau pingsan selama dua hari!" ujarnya dan aku merasakan, aku masih mengenggam kantung pemberian Lucianna itu.

"Itu bukan Mimpi..."

.

Seminggu setelah aku sadar dari pingsan, aku sudah menanam bibit bunga yang diperintahkan Lucianna dan kujejerkan bunga-bunga itu di balkonku, dan aku merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati, memang benar bisa memecahkan masalahku? Dan beberapa minggu kemudian, bunga-bunga itu mulai bermekaran... dan aku sedikit bingung dengan bunga pertama, dia merambat di balkon kamarku... Berarti itu tanaman rambat? Sejak saat itu pula aku rajin membuka internet untuk mempelajari bahasa bunga.

Dua minggu terlewati, dan bunga-bunga itu mekar dengan sempurna. Aku berlari ke kamarku, dengan cepat, karena aku ingin melihat bunga apa yang akan mekar itu? Dan, betapa kagetnya aku... Bunga rambat itu adalah bunga, Sweet Pea... yang dalam bahasa bunga artinya 'Selamat Tinggal'! Aku terduduk lemas, dan akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Selamat tinggal' dari bunga Sweet Pea itu. Aku... Aku harus melupakan Seruni, karena sudah tidak ada perasaan menyukai Seruni dalam hatiku.

Aku melirik ke bunga kedua, Striped Canartion yang artinya 'Penolakan'. Beralih ke bunga terakhir, Daisy, yang berarti 'Cinta yang setia'. Aku mengernyit, berarti, tak lama setelah ini, aku akan menolak seseorang dan menemukan orang yang mencintaiku dengan setia? Aku lemas, aku tidak mengerti... Aku berjalan gontai menuju ke kasur, meraih ponselku, dan menyuruh Seruni untuk ke kamarku. Setelah SMS itu terkirim, aku menutup mataku yang terasa lelah...

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk, itu pasti Seruni. Aku bangun dan berdiri di depan pintu, "Seruni?" panggilku. "Ya?" ujar Seruni yang ada di depan pintu itu. "Aku, minta, kau putus denganku, Seruni..." ujarku sambil menatap bunga Sweet Pea yang ada di sana. "Eh! Ma-maksudmu itu apa Arthur?" tanyanya, suaranya mendadak terdengar berat, seperti menahan tangisan. Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Seruni... aku tidak mau memberimu harapan kosong... Sementara aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, aku mohon Seruni, mengertilah..." ujarku. Kemudian, terdengar isak tangis dari balik pintu itu, "B-Bailah jika itu permintaanmu Arthur... Namun, kita masih temankan?" tanyanya. "Tentu Seruni... Kau masih temanku," ucapku sambil menahan kristal bening yang hendak meluncur jatuh ke pipiku.

Setelah itu, kudengar suara langkah kaki Seruni menjauh, Dan aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk, itu bukan Seruni kan? Aku membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pemuda Amerika berdiri di depanku, orang yang menemukanku di Hutan. "Maaf menganggumu Arthur, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.." ujarnya , aku mengangguk saja dan melihat pemuda Amerika itu menarik nafas panjang... dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak kukira...

"Aku menyukaimu, Arthur... _Ich Liebe dich, Arthur..._"

Dan aku langsung terkejut. Langsung menatap mata Alfred, aku tahu, tidak ada kebohongan dalam mata biru itu. Namun, aku belum bisa mencintai seseorang dulu... Aku ingin menjernihkan perasaanku dulu, dan aku membuka mulutku, "Maaf, Alfred... Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sekarang..." ujarku sambil menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam, aku melihat bunga-bunga yang sekarang berada di balkonku, bunga pertama sudah terjadi, begitu pula dengan yang kedua...

Dan aku menutup mataku, yang terasa lelah karena menghadapi kenyataan ini...

.

Bulan-bulan telah berlalu, dan kini aku sudah duduk di kelas tiga SMA... Aku menghembuskan nafasku, semenjak Alfred menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku jadi selalu memperhatikannya... Dan sampai tahun terakhirku, kami berdua masih satu kelas... Aku masih merawat bunga-bunga pemberian Lucianna padaku, bunga Sweet Pea itu masih merambati kamarku dengan indah dan bunga Striped Canartion dan Daisy itu masih bertengger manis di jendelaku, berdampingan dengan sebuah buku harian milikku, yang isinya tidak pernah terlihat oleh orang lain kecuali diriku.

Aku sedang terduduk di kursi ruangan belajarku. Kepalaku penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan, kapankah 'Daisy' itu akan terjadi? Dan selama tiga tahun disekolah ini, aku menemukan banyak keunikan teman-temanku. Tak kusangka teman-temanku itu ternyata YAOI! Sunguh, aku baru mengetahuinya saat aku duduk di kelas dua! Dan ternyata tidak sedikit, banyak malah, dan hampir semua lelaki di sekolahku ternyata memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama.

.

Entah kenapa, semenjak aku ditembak oleh Alfred.. Pikiranku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Semenjak itu juga aku menjauh darinya, karena aku merasakan kecanggungan yang terlalu lebar di antara kami berdua. Sehingga aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh saja, tepatnya aku tidak berani melihatnya, aatu pun menyapanya. Aku benar-benar merasakan kecanggungan yang sangat lebar diantara kami.

"_Kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan Alfred?"_

Kalimat yang melintas di otakku itu langsung membuat potongan-potongan puzzle yang tidak terpasang ini lengkap... Dan aku langsung menunduk malu, karena aku mengetahui arti dari bunga Daisy itu. Aku langsung meraih mantelku dan segera berjalan keluar, menuju ke toko bunga, Fleur Noir, milik Lucianna. Namun setelah aku sampai, kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan toko bunga itu? Apa Lucianna pindah?

Aku mengeluh pendek, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Pikiran dipenuhi oleh 'orang' itu. Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin menabrakan diriku agar pikiranku tentang Alfred hilang untuk sedetik saja.

"_Benar? Benar, kau mau menabrakan tubuhmu agar Alfred hilang dari otakmu walau hanya sedetik?"_

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, ada yang bisa membaca pikiranku? Dan aku menyadari, ternyata suara itu milik Lucianna, namun aku tidak melihatnya dimana pun! Jadi, Lucianna itu berada dimana?

"_Aku bicara dalam pikiranmu, dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Arthur..."_

Pertanyaanku sudah terjawab, Lucianna berbicara dalam pikiranku dan aku segera membalasnya. _"Tidak juga, hanya saja, aku ingin tahu perasaannya..."_ pikirku sambil berjalan membuka pintu asrama.

"_..."_

Tidak ada jawaban? Aku mengeluh saja, lalu berjalan naik ke tangga, kamarku terletak di lantai tujuh! Bayangkan saja, jika kalian harus naik tangga! Apalagi di asrama ini tidak ada lift, seperti di sekolah... Aku menghela nafas saja, lalu naik ke atas. Entah kenapa, tubuhku limbung dan aku kehilangan keseimbanganku, ah... Kurasa aku akan jatuh. Dan itu terjadi... Aku tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan jatuh, kalau aku berusaha meraih pegangan tangga, itu tidak mungkin, karena pegangan tangga sangat licin, hanya membuat terjatuh lebih jauh lagi...

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tubuhku ditopang oleh seseorang, mataku yang tadi tertutup, terbuka kembali dan melihat siapa yang menyelamatkanku itu. Dan, seketika itu aku meneguk ludah paksa, yang menangkapku adalah orang yang memerangkap hatiku juga... Alfred. "Hmm... Maaf Alfred, bisa turunkan aku?" tanyaku sambil menunduk, tidak ingin Alfred tahu bahwa aku merona merah alias Blushing. Alfred menurunkanku, tapi tangannya memegang erat tanganku.

"A-Alfred?" tanyaku. "Arthur... Jawablah dengan jujur, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya kali ini. Aku meneguk ludah paksa, aku.. Aku memang sudah menyadari bahwa aku... Aku.. aku memang menyukai Alfred. Aku menunduk, "Tolong lepaskan tanganku, Alfred..." ujarku. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik, mendongakkan wajahku yang memerah, membuat manik Emerald milikku menatap jelas manik Sapphire miliknya itu, begitu indah... "Jawab aku Arthur!" ujarnya dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Aku masih menyukaimu..." ujar Alfred yang membuatku teringat arti bunga Daisy yang bertengger manis di kamarku. Tiba-tiba suara Lucianna terdengar di kepalaku,

"_Nyatakan dengan jujur Arthur, ini kesempatan terakhirmu... Bunga tidak selalu menunggu, ada saatnya bunga akan layu!" _

Mendengar peringatan itu, aku menghembuskan nafas pelan... "Kau ini idiot ya? Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu semenjak kau menembakku, membuatku tertarik denganmu!" teriakku di telinga Alfred. Membuat Alfred kaku seketika, "Arthur..." ujarnya sambil mempererat genggamannya, "Aku menyukaimu bodoh!" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Dan saat itu pula, Alfred berbalik, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Arthur!"

Dan Alfred merengkuh tubuh mungilku itu sambil menyatukan bibir kami berdua, samar-samar aku mencium wangi kopi dari tubuhnya. Dalam ciuman kami berdua, aku menggumamkan sebuah perkataan...

"_Aku juga selalu mencintaimu Alfred, dan aku berjanji untuk menjaga janji ini sampai ajal menjemput..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: APAAN NIH? AGH! FAIL-FAIL! Eh, iya... readers sekalin, Luci minta maaf karena ke OOC-an Arthur dan Alfred disini ya! (-sungkemin readers-) Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
